Vanished
by Reyn-kun Walker
Summary: "Light Yagami adalah milik Misa. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutnya, bahkan walau aku sudah mati sekalipun..." Misa's PoV. Special for Halloween  yang udah rada telat     Mind to R&R...?


**DISCLAIMER**: Death Note is belongs to TO quadrate a.k.a. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. All I have is this fanfiction.

**RATE**: between T-M… saia sendiri ga yakin, mungkin kalian bisa kasih saran bagaimana saia seharusnya memberi rating untuk fic ini (beneran ga ada bakat nge-rating…)

**WARNING**: Horror, Supernatural, Tragedy. Mari lupakan sejenak dunia asli DN yang sarat logika, trik&intrik, dan adu strategi. This is an Alternate-Universe (AU) fanfiction, after all… dan gomen banget kalau banyak misstypo dan EYD berantakan bertebaran di mana-mana. Ini juga saia begitu selesai ngetik langsung publish, ga sempet meriksa-meriksa lagi…

* * *

Yah-hoo~~ Ketemu lagi dengan Reyn di fandom Death Note ini~ Ini adalah fic kedua saia di sini ^_^

Niatnya sih pengen nulis fic gore-horror khusus buat Halloween, tapi entah kenapa mood-nya malah nyasar ke horror-supranatural en jadilah fic super abal ini… *sweatdrop* karya yang lebih horror&gore mungkin menyusul kapan-kapan… _*psikopat mode: on*_

Oh ya, di sini semuanya adalah Misa's PoV…

Ga banyak bacot deh, just read and enjoy~

* * *

**.**

"**VANISHED"**

**.**

**.**

_Light…_

_Light…_

_Di mana kau…?_

Aku menyusuri jalanan yang terasa dingin dan sunyi sendirian. Awan mendung yang mendominasi langit seolah mendukung suasana hatiku yang murung. Aku jadi merasa seperti anak hilang yang tersesat di tengah labirin raksasa yang berwujud 'kota'.

_Light… kau di mana?_

Beberapa orang yang melintasi jalanan sepi ini terlihat seperti memandangiku aneh. Beberapa malah seperti menghindari tatap muka denganku dan langsung berlalu secepat mungkin. Hei, memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku? Memang sih, tadi bajuku sempat kecipratan air keruh sisa curahan hujan semalam, tapi bukankah tadi aku sudah kembali ke rumah dan mandi lagi? Menyebalkan!

Sesaat aku melihat Light berlalu dari kejauhan. Langsung saja kupanggil, "Light!"

Tidak ada respon.

"LIGHT!" Kupanggil sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ia menoleh sejenak, tatapan matanya kosong dan wajahnya agak keruh. Lalu ia berjalan lagi, menjauhiku…

Apa dia masih marah karena aku bilang aku tidak jadi datang di hari peringatan kami jadian besok? Yah, dari reaksinya saat kupanggil tadi sih, sepertinya dia masih marah.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Ia tak akan mendengarmu."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara bariton yang lirih itu. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, seorang pemuda berkaos putih panjang dan jeans belel berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya, agak terbungkuk dengan punggung setengah bersandar di tembok pagar. Mata sayunya yang dihiasi kantung mata tebal menatapku hampa. Aku tak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi kalau tak salah ia biasa dipanggil 'L'. Tak ada yang tahu nama aslinya. Ia anak aneh yang baru pindah kemari beberapa minggu yang lalu, sekampus denganku dan Light. Ia selalu menyendiri, dan tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" aku mendengus. Ya, untuk apa aku mendengarkan komentar si anti-sosial itu? Aku membalikkan badanku dan berlalu. L hanya memandangiku dengan ekspresi yang sukar kuterjemahkan, tanpa melakukan apapun…

.

Malam hari…

Aku membuka mata, dan mendapati diriku sedang berbaring di kursi panjang di taman kampus…

Tunggu dulu, taman kampus?

Sejak kapan aku berada di sini?

Kudapati aku seorang diri di sini, di bawah rimbunan pepohonan yang rindang dan gelap. Hamparan bunga warna-warni yang harum menambah kesan horor sekaligus eksotik di tempat ini. Angin malam yang dingin menyapu wajahku. Aku merinding, setahuku aku tidak mengidap penyakit _sleepwalker_—berjalan dalam tidur—atau akunya saja yang tak tahu, ya?

"Siapa di sana?"

Aku menoleh, lalu menyipitkan mataku karena silaunya cahaya dari senter. Ah, rupanya satpam kampus yang biasa patrol di sini, rumahnya memang tak jauh dari kampus. "Pak Aizawa! Kebetulan sekali saya…"

Aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku, karena aku baru menyadari ekspresi beku dan ketakutan tersirat dari matanya. Tangannya yang memegang senter gemetar. Ia menganga dan tampak syok melihat sesuatu… di belakangku?

"Pak?" panggilku lagi, tapi pria itu sudah keburu lari tunggang langgang meninggalkanku. Aku menatap keheranan pada punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Kenapa orang itu? Apa dia ketakutan melihatku? Atau jangan-jangan…

Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu tersentak. Mendadak bulu romaku meremang. Apa jangan-jangan Pak Aizawa kabur karena sesuatu di belakangku? Aku mendadak seperti mati rasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengawasi gerak-gerikku dari belakang.

Aku ingin menengok ke belakang, tapi _paranoia_ ternyata lebih menguasaiku. Suasana diperburuk dengan lolongan dan gonggongan anjing yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan. Tak disangkal memang, di saat-saat seperti ini refleks tubuh dan insting pertahanan diri manusia meningkat beberapa puluh persen, terbukti dari lebih cepatnya kakiku untuk bertindak daripada nalarku untuk membawaku secepatnya dari sana, keluar dari wilayah kampus.

Aku mencoba mengendalikan nafasku yang ngos-ngosan habis berlari. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menoleh ke belakang, berharap tidak ada seseorang—atau sesuatu, apapun itu!—yang membuntutiku…

…Dan memang ternyata tak ada apa-apa di sana…

Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke rumahku. Untungnya aku tinggal sendirian setelah orangtuaku meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, jadi tidak akan ada yang memarahiku pulang selarut ini.

Aku terkejut mendapati L yang menatapku lekat dari kejauhan di ujung jalan. Sejak kapan ia ada di sana? Keadaan sekelilingku memang gelap, tapi tak mungkin aku salah lihat, aku hafal dengan karakter wajahnya. Mengapa ia bisa berada di sana? Dan apa yang dilakukannya di sini, malam-malam begini? Rasa penasaran mengusikku.

.

Siang hari, keesokkan harinya…

Aku melongok ke dalam gedung fakultas hukum tempat Light-kun belajar hari ini. Ya, itulah susahnya berpacaran dengan orang yang beda fakultas dengan kita. Ketemu saja susah karena beda jadwal, beda gedung pula! Tapi kalau cinta sudah bicara, siapa yang peduli?

Dari ujung lorong, kulihat Light baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"LIGHT—" Aku baru saja akan memanggil dan menghampirinya, kalau saja tak ada sosok pengganggu yang dekat-dekat dengannya di sana.

Kiyomi Takada, si kembang kampus. Ugh, aku tak pernah suka dengannya. Wanita (sok) pintar, sok cantik, dan angkuh luar biasa, itulah yang bisa kujabarkan padamu tentang dirinya. Dan yang paling membuatku tidak suka, dengan berani ia mendekati Light, padahal jelas-jelas seisi kampus tahu aku dan Light berpacaran. Masih berani juga dia nempel-nempel dengan pacar orang! Huh! Sebal!

_PRAAANG!_

"Kyaaa!" orang-orang terkejut, beberapa anak perempuan menjerit. Pot tanaman hias yang berada di tepi koridor tiba-tiba jatuh dan pecah sendiri, padahal berani sumpah tak ada seorang pun yang dekat-dekat apalagi menyentuh pot itu. Seolah pot itu bereaksi dengan kebencianku. Tapi mau tak mau aku merinding juga. Masa bodoh aku memaknai perasaan itu sebagai rasa 'takut'.

Aku makin benci melihat Takada memeluk Light seperti pecundang sambil berlagak ketakutan yang berlebihan menurutku. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

Sore harinya…

Aku sebal, aku makin sebal! Si Kiyomi itu makin berani dekat-dekat Light! Darahku mendidih saat memergokinya berhasil mencium Light di tangga darurat kampus. Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku kesal!

Saatnya memakai cara ala wanita…

.

Hari sudah menjelang gelap saat aku tiba di depan rumahnya. Kulihat pintu rumahnya sedikit terbuka. Sesaat aku ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, rasanya tidak etis dan kurang sopan. Tapi untuk apa aku memikirkan sopan santun untuk sekedar melabrak seseorang? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk nekat menerobos masuk rumahnya tanpa izin apalagi permisi.

Di dalam, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara ocehan dan tawa Takada. Rupanya ia sedang menelepon. Tanpa sadar aku melangkah mendekatinya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas—hei, kenapa aku jadi seperti _stalker_ begini? Oke, masuk rumah orang tanpa izin saja sudah merupakan tindakan kriminal, tapi mencuri dengar percakapan orang—

"—Ahahaha! Sudah kubilang kan, pasti aku yang bakal memenangkan taruhannya nanti? Light pasti lebih tertarik padaku daripada gadis pirang bodoh itu!"

Aku terpaku. _Apa katanya barusan?_

"Ya ampun… Aku keterlaluan, katamu? Terserah apa kata kalian, deh! Gak perlu pakai perasaan kan buat pacaran seminggu-dua minggu? Lagian lumayan juga punya pacar setampan, sepintar, dan sekeren Light… lumayan ampuh buat mengusir cowok-cowok bodoh itu. Tunggu sampai aku memenangkan taruhan kalau aku bakal 'memilikinya seutuhnya' dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu! Ahahaha…"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan geram. Apa kupingku tidak salah dengar? Jadi selama ini, wanita jahanam ini mendekati Light-kun hanya untuk taruhan saja?

Sebelum otakku selesai mencerna situasi buruk ini bulat-bulat, emosi telah selangkah lebih maju dengan menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyambar vas bunga dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Takada.

_PRAAANG!_

Wanita itu menjerit, telepon genggamnya terlempar entah ke mana dan mati seketika. Ia menatap horor padaku, butuh waktu lama hingga ia mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya dan baru menjerit ketika ia menemukan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"AAAAAH! A-apa yang…?" Takada histeris ketika merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu seperti meleleh di wajahnya. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin—yang mungkin terlihat ganjil di matanya.

"Kau pikir…" ujarku sambil meraba pisau buah yang tergeletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak, "…aku akan membiarkanmu mempermainkan pria yang kucintai dan menjadikannya bahan taruhan, Kiyomi Takada?"

"Ka-kau…? Misa Amane…?" suaranya terdengar gemetar dan parau—ia sudah tidak tampak angkuh lagi sekarang. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin…? Bukankah… kau…"

"DIAM!" aku menginjak perbatasan antara perut dan selangkangannya, sekuat tenaga, tanpa peduli jeritannya yang makin menjadi. Tanpa ampun, aku menghujamkan pisau itu ke dadanya, perutnya, kepalanya… nyaris memutuskan kedua tangan dan kakinya… Tak terhitung berapa kali pisau itu keluar masuk tubuhnya—lima puluh kali, mungkin?—sebanyak kebencianku padanya, dan gerakan monoton yang kaku itu masih terus berlanjut…

"Light-kun tidak akan berpaling padamu!" JLEB! "Light-kun milik Misa!" JLEB! "Tak akan kubiarkan kau mempermainkannya!" JLEB! "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu cinta kami berdua!" JLEB! "MATI KAU, WANITA JAL—!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Gerakanku terhenti. L muncul di depan pintu, nafasnya berat dan putus-putus. Kutebak kalau dia berlari untuk sampai kemari. Ada sedikit siratan penyesalan di wajah _stoic_-nya. Ya, ia terlambat… terlambat datang untuk mencegah pesta hororku yang dimeriahkan oleh indahnya warna mawar yang terciprat ke mana-mana…

Keheningan mengambang di udara.

"…Ikutlah dengan saya," ujar L akhirnya. "Ada hal yang harus saya tunjukkan padamu."

Sesaat aku ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk. Kutinggalkan tubuh Takada yang sudah banyak kehilangan asupan cairan pengangkut kehidupan bernama darah, nafasnya masih ada sedikit—pendek-pendek dan terputus-putus. Kubiarkan pun tampaknya ia akan mati juga nanti. Bukankah semua orang bakal mati juga pada akhirnya?

Aku mengikuti L dengan canggung tanpa tahu ke mana kami menuju. Aku semakin bingung dengannya. Mengapa ia tahu aku ada di rumah Takada? Mengapa saat ia melihatku membunuhnya, ia diam saja? Mengapa ia tidak memanggil polisi, malah membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu ke mana? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku.

"Misa Amane," ujarnya membuyarkan kesunyian di antara kami. "Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tidakkah kau ingat akan kecelakaan yang menewaskanmu kemarin?"

"Me-menewas—apa maksudmu…" aku syok, namun seketika aku teringat. Kelebatan-kelebatan ingatan akan peristiwa berputar di kepalaku seperti film yang di-_previous_ dan di-_fast-forward_.

_Mencari Light untuk minta maaf. Terciprat air becek. Pulang. Mandi. Ganti baju. Lalu…_

_Seseorang mendorong tubuhku dari balkon apartemenku yang terletak di lantai tiga. Tubuhku tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi, lalu segalanya gelap…_

_Gelap gulita, hingga aku terbangun… Tanpa menyadari tubuhku tertinggal di belakang…_

"Takada yang merencanakan kematianmu dengan menyuruh teman-temannya yang melakukannya, membuatnya seolah itu adalah kecelakaan, sehari sebelum hari jadimu dan Light-kun," jelas L. Aku bergidik, bagiku ini seperti dongeng penghantar mimpi buruk.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pemakaman—di depan sebuah nisan, lebih tepatnya. Kakiku terasa lemas saat membaca batu nisan berukiran namaku terpasang di sana.

"Setidaknya, kau sudah puas telah mengetahui alasan kematianmu dan bahkan membalaskan dendammu. Kuharap dengan ini kau bisa pergi dengan tenang, dan tak ada lagi cerita horor tentang 'hantu Misa Amane'…"

"Siapa… kau sebenarnya… L?"

L hanya menatapku balik, namun kurasakan tatapannya melembut. "Saya hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tak sengaja mendapatkan kemampuan untuk melihat masa hidup seseorang. Saya mungkin anti sosial, tapi saya tidak suka melihat ada yang mengakhiri hidupnya tepat di depan mata saya. Manusia layak hidup dengan adil, bahkan jika ia seorang penjahat sekalipun.

Dan hari ini, walau saya tidak suka, sebuah keadilan yang dipaksakan telah terjadi. Saya rasa sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Misa Amane."

Aku merasa diriku meringan, seperti terpecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan atom kecil yang melayang dan berlalu. Sempat kulihat tatapan sendu L yang menyaksikan kepergianku. Aku memejamkan mata, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar suara tangisan…

Tangisan itu… Suara itu… Light, menangis?

Kami-sama, apa Engkau yang memberikan penglihatan terakhir ini sebelum aku menghadapMu…?

Aku bisa melihat Light menangis seorang diri di kamarnya. Di atas mejanya, tergeletak seikat bunga segar dengan sebuah kartu terselip di pitanya.

Batinku perih saat melihat Light menangis seperti itu seorang diri.

"Maaf, Misa… Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" isaknya. "Hari ini Takada berhasil mencuri ciuman yang harusnya kupersembahkan untukmu, tapi aku tahu kalau sampai kapanpun hatiku takkan bisa melupakanmu. Sakit rasanya saat aku kehilanganmu, dan aku sadar… saat kau membatalkan acara hari jadi kita, seharusnya aku sadar kalau itu adalah saat-saat terakhir aku melihatmu…"

"Rangkaian bunga yang akan kuberikan pada peringatan kita, akan kuletakkan di pusaramu subuh nanti. Walau bunga ini nantinya akan layu dan mati, kuharap bunga-bunga ini akan sampai ke tempatmu, dan bermekaran dengan indahnya di surga…"

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis saat membaca tulisan pada kartu yang terselip di rangkaian bunga itu.

'_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, MISA & LIGHT'_

Pandanganku semakin mengabur, entah oleh air mata atau cahaya terang yang melingkupi jiwaku…

…Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya…

**.**

**.**

**~F.I.N~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Di sini, anggap aja L punya kekuatan supranatural alami (semacam mata shinigami bawaan kayak BB?) yang memungkinkan dia berhubungan dengan makhluk halus...

Oke, saia akui, ide fic ini memang ga seorisinil karya-karya saia sebelumnya alias keinspirasi dari karya-karya orang… Tapi keseluruhan saia nulisnya pakai bahasa sendiri n pakai imajinasi saia sendiri, kok! Sumfeh, ane jujur!

Buat jaga-jaga, saia tulis nih... saia dapet inspirasi ini dari novel 'Marionette' by Morgan Martin, digabung ama video klipnya Avenged Sevenfold "A Little Piece of Heaven" dan nuansa "Papercut"-nya Linkin Park (all of them are my favorite! XD *jadi disclaimer+promosi dadakan dah*)

Aneh? Gajhe? Jelek? Keluarkan semua unek-unek anda lewat review.

Concrit? Silakan, akan sangat saia hargai.

Flame? Terserah anda. Yang jelas, saia udah ngasih peringatan buat flamers di fic saia sebelumnya: please login, dan jangan nyebar _junk-review_ ga mutu yang isinya cuma ngejelek-jelekin dan ga memberi masukan yang membangun di kotak review saia! Maaf kalau bahasa saia keras begini.

Tapi kalau kalian semua tidak berkenan... akan saia hapus fic ini dengan sukarela.

Review anda sekalian akan sangat membantu saia, dan akan saia terima dengan senang hati.

Saia tahu ini bukanlah karya terbaik saia, tapi... mind to give me some R&R…?


End file.
